


Pregnancy Cravings (2P! Canada X Reader)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cravings, Explicit Language, F/M, Food, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters</p></blockquote>





	Pregnancy Cravings (2P! Canada X Reader)

Language Warning

 

"Mattie!" you call to your husband of two years from the couch. "What?" he replies gruffly, walking into the living room. "I'm hungry." You state. "Again?" Matt asks in a disbelieving tone. "You forget, I'm eating for two." you say gesturing to your mountain of a stomach. "Okay. What the hell do you want me to make?" he sighs, defeated. "French fries and chocolate sauce. Oh wait no! Strawberries and balsamic vinegar. No wait. Last time i ate that i puked my guts out. WAIT. HOLD THE PHONE. I GOT IT. MAKE ME A FLUFFERNUTTER." You decide. "Everything you just listed sounds fucking disgusting. And what the actual fuck is a "Fluffernutter"? Is that even an actual thing?" he says, scrunching up his face. "You think that’s disgusting? Have you actually thought about some of the things you eat? Sushi pizza? Rice with maple syrup on top?" you point out. "Maple syrup is good on fucking everything! But other than that i get the point. So you want me to make you one of those damn flubberbutter things?" he asks. "IT'S FLUFFERNUTTER YOU HOCKEY PUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters


End file.
